Manual de besos
by Vocuto Cotarou
Summary: Un pequeño manual puede hacer la diferencia entre seguir actuando como amigos o empezar a ser una pareja real. !Ha sido un gran regalo! Ahora ambos pueden dejar de soñar con ser algo más y empezar hacerlo realidad.
1. Página 1

_!Hola a todos! Decidí hacer este fanfic a pesar de que el fandom de Daiya no Ace es tan pequeño pero estoy segura que al menos uno o dos me estarán leyendo y por ellos seguiré. Si eres fan de la serie, te gusta esta pareja y conoces más gente a la que le guste !Comparte el fic! !Hagamos crecer al fandom! _

_Serán más de __**20 drabbles**__ sobre besos que suben de intensidad, algunos cursis y otros que...mejor sigan leyendo y estén pendientes de las actualizaciones._

_Pueden ver más sobre mis fics y notas randoms en mi página de facebook : __**Zakki**_

_Disfruten el fic._

**_MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB_**

Ese día Furuya llegó con un extraño libro en mano que escondió bajo su libreta de apuntes durante toda la clase. Unos asientos más atrás Haruichi observaba con detenimiento al pelinegro quien al cabo de unos segundos se quedó dormido ignorando totalmente al maestro. El pelirosa sonrió, Furuya no cambiaba en absoluto aunque el hecho de tener consigo un objeto como ese y ocultarlo con algo de esmero, o por lo menos tener la delicadeza de cubrirlo con su cuaderno, era algo totalmente nuevo.

Haruichi volvió su atención a la clase aunque sus orbes ocultos bajo su flequillo de vez en cuando giraban hacia Furuya y volvían inmediatamente a su libreta para seguir sus anotaciones. No estaba seguro como empezó todo, ni como había llegado a poner tanta atención en los actos de su compañero de equipo pero de un tiempo para acá todos se referían a ellos como pareja y ninguno de los dos lo habían negado a pesar de no tratarse como una.

No hubo declaraciones, al menos no recordaba que hubiese una, pero pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, comían juntos, se entendían bien y después de clases se sentaban a hablar de su día y demás. Algo así como amigos pero con el entendimiento, o al menos sospecha, de que el otro sentía algo más.

Ese día como cualquier otro salieron juntos del salón, Eijun pasó a saludar entre gritos, retar a un Furuya que le ignoró y finalmente despedirse como el huracán que era para según él "Entrenar antes y vencerlos a todos antes", cosas de Eijun. Con toda la calma ambos siguieron su camino y, por el hecho de que no cayese en provocaciones o fuera a prisa a alcanzar a Eijun cayendo en su juego, era la sospecha de que en efecto ellos eran algo más. El problema era que Furuya no era un maestro con las palabras y Haruichi era muy tímido para decir las cosas pero eso estaba bien, tenían una especie de relación única y en peligro de extensión que se basaba en algo sin pretensión, ni celos, ni conflictos, ni riñas.

De hecho no había nada de todo, tampoco había besos, palabras dulces, abrazos o tomadas de mano indiscretas. Aun así Haruichi seguía con la idea de que ellos eran algo más.

—**Miyuki-senpai me dio un libro…**—dijo rompiendo el silencio. Haruichi observó como el de cabellos oscuros sacaba el libro y lo mostraba ante él. Misterio resuelto aunque ahora había más incógnitas ¿Acaso era uno de esos libros populares para chicas?

—**¿De dónde sacó Miyuki-senpai eso? ¿Por qué te lo daría?**— preguntó nervioso y mirando alrededor esperando que nadie notase el curioso libro con pasta rosa que el chico aun sostenía en lo alto con orgullo.

—**Dijo que me ayudará… debo hacer una página al día** —Haruichi ladeó la cabeza y llegando a la banca solitaria donde solían sentarse fue que vio como Furuya colocó el mismo libro en sus propias piernas. Hasta ese momento leyó el título del mismo en letras colores pastel con decoraciones muy afeminadas. No quería preguntar por qué Miyuki tenía eso pero supuso que entregó el mismo a Furuya para hacer burla de él aunque con lo despistado que era seguro el pelinegro pensó que el mismo libro era para béisbol o algo similar.

El titulo hablaba por sí mismo e hizo que Haruichi suspirara con nerviosismo pensando como detenerle._ "Manual de besos"_, una publicación de una revista juvenil muy famosa de la cual había escuchado a sus compañeras hablar. No pudo hacer nada cuando vio a Furuya abrir el mismo y leer las primeras letras ridículamente grandes de la página uno.

_"Un beso en la parte superior de la mano es necesario para iniciar con esto. Solo un caballero de verdad sería valiente para hacer suspirar a quien ama"_

—**Eso…es como algo que un chico haría con su novia** —rio tímidamente Haruichi**— Tal vez Miyuki-senpai se confundió y…**—el pelirosado detuvo sus palabras cuando sintió a Furuya mirarle con determinación. En ese momento solo pudo pensar_ "Oh no, él no lo hará ¿O sí?"_ mientras la mano del más alto tomaba sutilmente la suya como nunca había hecho. El corazón de Haruichi parecía querer salirse del pecho cuando los dedos del otro se enroscaron con los suyos, mientras su mano era elevada hacia el chico y como expectante observaba.

Furuya entrecerró los ojos, un contacto suave de sus labios contra la parte superior de la mano de Haruichi fue suficiente para dejar al pelirosa con las mejillas coloradas como tomate y fuera de combate. Apenas soltó su mano Haruichi se cubrió el rostro con ambas sin creérselo. Era la primera vez que Furuya hacia algo así y ahora solo podía hiperventilar mentalmente mientras el otro se preguntaba a si mismo si había estado bien.

Lo que Haruichi no pensaba era que ese era el primer beso de muchos más de ese singular libro en el cual Furuya tenía tanto interés.

**_MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB_**

_Este es el primer drabble, ¿Les ha gustado? Les recuerdo que los drabbles son capitulos cortos y estos serán de máximo 2 hojas. Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima página._

_**Atte. Zakki**_


	2. Página 2

Wow. Hola a todos, me he sorprendido demasiado al ver que había gente siguiendo y comentando en el fanfic !Mil gracias fandom de DnA! Nunca mueran jajaja. Gracias por comentar y darle seguir a la historia, me han motivado a montones. Disfruten este capitulo, !Lento pero seguro! ¿Como creen que sean los últimos besos? Comenten besos que creen que vayan o deban salir, siempre es interesante leerlos.

Les invito a seguir la historia en el facebook : Zakki

**MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~**

Por algún motivo albergó la falsa esperanza de que Furuya olvidase todo ese asunto del_ "Manual de Besos"_ llegado el segundo día. Había estado discretamente evitando el contacto y cuando le vio en la lejanía concentrado lanzando en el bullpen suspiró con tranquilidad. Estando ahí, haciendo tiros, haría que se olvidase un momento de las demás cosas a su alrededor. Sin embargo Haruichi no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

No había contado cuantas desde ayer veces había acariciado esa zona en su mano donde los labios de Furuya se posaron pero sin duda le hacían hervir las mejillas y las orejas. ¡Era demasiado romántico y vergonzoso! Jamás habían hecho algo así con él y una parte sentía que era ¿Raro? Pues él no era una chica para que su_ 'príncipe'_ le diese un beso de esa forma.

Independientemente de toda su montaña emocional Haruichi sentía ganas de saber sobre la página dos, miedo en parte pero también curiosidad.

**—¡Haruicchi!** —gritó detrás de él Eijun sorprendiéndolo de golpe y llamando la atención de medio equipo. ¡Ahora todos sabrían que espiaba el bullpen (o más bien a Furuya) por culpa del grito sorpresivo de su hiperactivo amigo!.

**—Me has asustado…**—susurró bajando la mirada.

**—¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Ya quieres practicar? ¿Uh?** —expresó y cuestionó sin detenerse Eijun mientras sofocaba de nueva cuenta a Haruichi quien no tenía oportunidad de hablar. Furuya dirigió su mirada al par un rato y Miyuki, quien había estado deteniendo sus lanzamientos, rio divertido al notar toda la escena.

**—Furuya, ¿Puedes decirle a Eijun que lo necesito acá?** —el azabache le miró de esa forma que expresaba un leve descontento — **descuida, continuaremos la practica en un momento solo ve por él.**

Sin quejarse Furuya hizo caso a su senpai y trotando fue hacia el par cuya conversación se trataba más de Eijun gritando cosas sin sentido y un Haruichi incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. Ya para ese instante todos se habían acostumbrado a los gritos de Eijun y retornaron a sus prácticas, sabían que no se detendría por un largo rato.

**—¡Hey, Furuya! ¿Ya te has cansado del bullpen?** — gritoneó Eijun al verlo llegar pero fue ignorado sutilmente —**¡No me ignores!**

**—Te llama Miyuki-senpai** —Eijun volvió a ser invadido por la emoción y despidiéndose enérgico fue al bullpen con la ilusión de poder lanzar y así dejando al par solo. Haruichi sonrió tímido ante la presencia del más alto y Furuya le observó recordando la página dos del libro.

_"Un beso en la frente es una promesa, es reconfortante, le hará suspirar"._

Sin darle tiempo de defenderse Furuya aproximó su mano al cabello de Haruichi quien solo se tensó ante la cercanía y emitió un sutil quejido. El pelinegro levantó un poco de los cabellos rosaseos con los dedos mostrando los ojos de Haruichi adorablemente apretados en espera de lo que pasara. Destapó su frente, se inclinó hacia él lentamente y como si el tiempo fuese más lento o se hubiese detenido el resto del mundo se aproximó más. Haruichi escuchaba sus latidos acelerados que golpeaban en su pecho mientras sus manos temblaban un poco hasta que finalmente los labios de Furuya se posaron en su frente. Tan cálidos, tan suaves. La cercanía, el olor que desprendía, las sensaciones que provocaban los mismos le hizo emocionarse internamente. Furuya se separó, soltó los cabellos del pelirrosa e inexpresivo agregó.

**—Vayamos a la práctica** —Haruichi se quedó mudo, solo asintió y agradeció mentalmente que todos estaban distraídos en su práctica y nadie les había visto.

**MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~**

_Todo esto es tan de cuentos de hadas, muchos quieren un romance así ¿No? Ese Haruichi es afortunado. !Hora de leer reviews!_

_**Caffe-amaretto **__ !Yo pago el médico! !La diabetes corre por mi cuenta! Gracias por comentar_

_**roschanuzumaki **__ Gracias a ti por leer, el FuruHaru es una dulzura, no debería ser legal de ser tan tierno pero para eso estamos, para romper la regla._

_**kona kana lee **__ !Gracias! No hay mucha gente del fandom revisando FF por que pocos escriben de ello pero para eso estamos. Miyuki no quiso darme explicación de donde la consiguió pero se que todos estamos muy agradecidos de que entregara esa revista a Furuya. Tal vez pronto alguien tome alguna foto, parece una buena idea. !Gracias por comentar!_

_Y gracias a todos los que leen fugazmente, a las del club de fans de Shimazaki que apoyan esto también._

_Atte. Zakki, me duele la mano de pensar en ti (escribiendo)._


	3. Página 3

_Tenía el cap 3 desde antes y ya tengo hasta el cuatro. No recordaba que no había subido el 3, disculpa u0u. Disfruten el capitulo. _

_Les invito a seguir la historia en el facebook : __**Zakki**_

**MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~**

Tomó aire con la boca y lo expulsó de nueva cuenta totalmente agotado. En esa ocasión los entrenamientos bajo el sol habían sido fatales. Las camisas habían volado en los vestidores y ahora tapizaban los canastos de ropa sucia mientras todos estaban ansiosos de tomar una ducha.

**—¡Esto no es nada! ¡Puedo con esto y más!**—decía un emocionado Eijun quien no quería parar el entrenamiento pese a estar al borde del desmayo por lo cual lo tuvieron que arrastrar fuera de la cancha antes de que cometiera una locura— **¿Es todo lo que tienes para mi?**

—**Eijun-kun tiene mucha energía** —susurró con calma Haruichi mientras la camisa blanca que le cubría era desprendida quedándose en una camisa de resaque. A diferencia de los demás chicos sudorosos y con marchas de bello corporal Haruichi lucía pálido y delicada, ni siquiera tenía ese cambio de coloración en el brazo victima el sol por que muchas veces usaba manga larga y cuando no portaba un protector solar por eso su piel tenía un olor que Furuya podía identificar.

Había estado a lado de Haruichi todo ese rato, a nadie le incomodaba ver a esos dos juntos pues pese a tener una relación extraoficial no solían dar espectáculos que incomodasen a los demás tratándose como los amigos que solían ser. Aun así, diferente a otras ocasiones, Furuya había observado a Haruichi por más segundos de lo que acostumbraba como si le analizaba mientras todos distraídos buscaban detener la tempestad que provocaba Eijun entre sus gritos.

**—¿Pasa algo?**—dijo Haruichi alzando al rostro hacia Furuya quien negó un poco quitándose la camisa. Haruichi miró a otro punto intentando no mostrar la coloración de sus mejillas, ya le había visto tantas otras veces así y debía haberse acostumbrado pero ya no eran lo de antes, ya no eran los compañeros de equipo que solían ser. Ese chico alto y con la cantidad exacta de músculos para hacerle perfecto era su pareja.

Es de mala educación mirarle de esa manera y más si se enrojecía, pensaría mal de él.

Suspiró y río en sus adentros, Furuya seguro era tan despistado que jamás notaría eso.. Cuando giró el rostro el pelinegro estaba detrás de la puerta de su casillero viendo en su interior, desde ese punto nadie le veía así que para Haruichi también era un misterio que hacia ahí pero igual no fue importante. Dentro de ese casillero la revista colorida que Miyuki le había entregado yacía en espera de cumplirse la próxima petición.

_"Intimo y certero. Un beso en su hombro le rizará los vellos"_

Furuya ladeó la cabeza y volvió a arrojar aquello dentro del casillero para después cerrarlo. Se encontró nuevamente con Haruichi quien se disponía a abrir su propio locker concentrado en su acción y detenidamente observó sus brazos de nueva cuenta. Haruichi ni siquiera tenia vellos así que no estaba seguro de que la instrucción funcionase pero no estaba de más intentarlo.

Aprovechando la intimidad y el caos que Eijun provocaba lo lejos se inclinó hacia Haruichi. Este no percibió la cercanía hasta que una sensación cálida en su hombro le hizo emitir una queja leve. Miró a su costado, Furuya había colocado sus labios encima de la piel de su hombro y al instante se había separado. Fue tan repentino pero a su vez tan dulce que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran con más intensidad.

Cuando reaccionó Furuya ya se había echado la toalla en el hombro para tomar una ducha y sin decir mucho más le dejó con una estrepitosa lluvia emocional y las ganas de hundirse en su casillero de emoción.

**MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~**

_Ya pueden soltar el aire y gritar de emoción (?) espero que les esté gustando esto. _

_Casi se me pasaban los reviews!_

_**Ichtudirweh :** Haruichi es de mis grandes favoritos. Me enamoré cuando lo vi !Es adorable! Y que mejor que con un Furuya grandote que le de sus besotes. !Me encantan! !Gracias por leer!_

_**kona kana lee :** A mi también me da un poquito de envidia aunque prefiero a Miyuki pero a Furuya tampoco le diría que no -le pegan- gracias por leer y por tus sugerencias de besos._

_**Caffe-Ameretto** : ñomñomñom te paso el número de mi dentista, se ha vuelto rico con esta historia y apenas van dos capitulos !Gracias por comentar!_

_**Atte.** Zakki, besos besos!_


	4. Página 4

_En este capitulo decidí mencionar sobre la agradable amistad que tienen con un despistado Eijun. De alguna manera los complementa y los hace más unidos ¿No?_

_Les invito a seguir la historia y demás actualizaciones en el facebook : __**Zakki**_

**MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~**

Llegado el día cuatro Haruichi parecía un poco impaciente. Ese día se sentaron a comer en la cafetería Furuya, Eijun y él en ese orden. Sabía que no era mala intensión de su amigo estar en ocasiones en medio de ambos pero Furuya parecía irritarle por momentos y eso le enternecía. No solo era a la hora de la comida, también a la hora de formarse, cambiarse, cuando caminaban por la escuela, en todo momento. Era como una barrera entre ambos hasta que Chris aparecía llamando su atención totalmente o cuando Miyuki se volvía su víctima con gritos de _"Quiero lanzar, recibe mis tiros"_. Solo hasta ese momento se quedaba a lado de Furuya y este, aun en su seriedad, parecía satisfecho y feliz.

Ese día no era de práctica, el entrenador después de un juego agotador decidió darles descanso pero como siempre los de primero no conocían esa palabra. Haruichi no tenía la mejor condición, prefirió en esa ocasión guardar un poco de energía y se sentó en la banca mientras Eijun y Furuya corrían por toda la cancha arrastrando una llanta. Por un momento desvió la vista de ellos y se quedó pensando en aquella sensación de la cercanía de Furuya, de cómo su corazón palpitaba estrepitoso ante sus recientes atenciones.

Cuando cayó en cuenta giró hacia un costado y Furuya ya estaba sentado a lado de él bajo la agradable sombra del techo que tenían las bancas. Se sobresaltó por no haberlo sentido pero después buscó la calma para no verse tan enrojecido y avergonzado. Furuya pese a ser gran deportista cuando se trataba de estar bajo el sol solía ser débil, era totalmente un chico de invierno.

**—¿Cansado?**—preguntó mientras le pasaba una botella de agua que el otro recibió asintiendo. A lo lejos Eijun seguía muy concentrado en su labor arrastrando la llanta tras de él.

Hubo un silencio agradable después de eso como otros tantos habían tenido. Mientras el calor parecía no afectar a su amigo y la cancha yacía vacía, ambos estaban ahí en calma como si hablasen mentalmente. Pese a no ser muy expresivo Furuya era muy fácil de leer, sus peticiones habían sido simples siempre: comer, dormir, hace calor, quiero lanzar. Así era como Haruichi le miraba y Furuya mismo sabía que en el pasado fue así.

Todo cambió cuando se vio envuelto en esa aun inexplicable relación que tenía con el pelirosa, desde entonces el más bajo había sido parte de su fórmula de la felicidad, de sus requisitos para poder tener un día agradable, un pensamiento más en su lista de solicitudes diarias.

**—Iré por más agua…**—dijo para romper la tensión mientras inmerso en sus pensamientos Furuya sintió como el chico se ponía de pie e inconsciente le detuvo sosteniendo de su muñeca.

Haruichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Furuya le miró fijamente con esos orbes penetrantes y solo pude esquivar su mirada para que no viera el temblor de sus labios.

**—¿Ne..necesitas algo?**—cuestionó amablemente sin ser soltado. Furuya lo necesitaba a él más no sabía cómo explicarlo por qué siempre era torpe con las palabras, siempre era torpe expresándose.

Solo había una forma de hacer llegar sus sentimientos al otro chico, una manera para hacerlo sentir bien.

_"Como si fuera una presa, en el antebrazo le marcarás. Toda tuya ella será"_

Cerró los ojos besando el antebrazo de Haruichi, entreabriendo los labios como si lo probara y mirándole después mientras mantenía sus labios ahí. El pelirosa contuvo la respiración viéndole hacer eso aun sentado en esa banca mientras él de pie con un escape frustrado y el corazón en la mano.

Sentía como si fuera a ser devorado y como si eso no le molestase porque era Furuya y eso estaba bien, eso se sentía bien.

El pelinegro se separó, soltó su agarre mientras Haruichi se tocaba el pecho cuyo corazón iba al límite. Se acomodó los cabellos tras la oreja y cuando iba a decir algo el sonido de una caída les hizo voltear. Eijun había tropezado torpemente con su propia llanta.

**—Ah...**—iba a ir a ayudarle pero se detuvo. Furuya suspiró sin decir más y poniéndose de pie decidió darle señal de que era buena idea ayudar a su compañero.

Aun cuando a veces fuera una barrera seguía siendo el idiota favorito de ambos.

**MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~**

_Eijun puede parecer desesperante pero le da sabor a la vida de estos dos, es un personaje necesario. [Sorprendanse, es el protagonista -todos impactados en 3..2...1- jajaja]_

_Vamos a los reviews!_

_** :**__ !Te entiendo totalmente! Aunque debo de decir que mi amor se divide entre Haruichi y Miyuki, uno tan adorable y el otro tan maldito. !Es dificil decidir con quien dejar a Furuya! Es mi pelea interna diaria pero esta vez opté por la ternura de Haruichi [además de que adoro a si seiyuu]. Gracias por pasarte y leer, es bueno encontrar más fanaticos del FuruHaru_

_**Ichtudirweh :**__ No se lavará durante una semana[?] jajajaja. De seguir así a nuestro pequeño pelirrosa le dará un infarto, !Se más considerado, Furuya! [No, no lo seas. Tu sigue besandolo] Gracias por leer y por tu review._

_Y gracias a todos los que pasan, comparten y difunden la palabra del FuruHaru. Los adoro._

**_Atte. Zakki, a dormir!_**


	5. Página 5

_Quiero meterle velocidad a esto por que apenas vamos en la cuarta parte...oh si, esto tendrá mucho más. _

_Les invito a seguir la historia y demás actualizaciones en el facebook : __**Zakki**_

**MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~**

En el quinto día Haruichi no podía mantener la concentración en clases, de hecho le había costado conciliar el sueño sintiendo sus mejillas arder y rodando por la cama cuan colegiala abrazado a una almohada, permitiéndose ese acto tan vergonzoso en la privacidad de su dormitorio. Emitió un suspiro agotado mientras el profesor de matemáticas hablaba de más letras que números y ese tan solo era el inicio de un día agotador.

Siendo parte de un equipo la escuela era solo el primer paso, por la tarde debían entrenar con intensidad para los próximos partidos y hacer tareas durante la noche para dormir y volver a la rutina por la mañana. No obstante, pese a tener su horario marcado, Haruichi se atrevió a romper el esquema con un desconsiderado e involuntario desvelo cuestionándose de cuál sería la siguiente cosa que Furuya haría. Cerró los ojos por debajo de su flequillo y recargo la cabeza en su mano divagando.

¿Qué tan lejos llegaría esa inusual revista?

Entonces la idea de ver a Furuya frente a él, tan alto e imponente, con esos orbes azul oscuros y esa pálida piel teñida así por la escasez de sol de su tierra natal, ese mirar indiferente pero esa ansiedad fácilmente notable, la forma que tenía de inclinarse hacia él para estar a su altura, aproximarse aún más que antes, tensándolo, buscándole los labios y finalmente el sonido del bolígrafo cayendo al suelo y haciéndolo despertar de su sueño con la cara enrojecida.

Haruichi se apenó por estar teniendo esas extrañas fantasías, se golpeó las mejillas mientras la campana anunciaba el final de la clase. Talló sus cabellos y cuando iba a recoger el bolígrafo otra mano se había adelantado hacia él.

—**Eh, gracias…**—dijo el pelirrosa a Furuya quien estaba delante de él con libretas en mano. Le observó por unos segundos, suficientes para hacerle recordar aquel bizarro sueño y hacerle temblar mientras el salón se quedaba poco a poco vacío —**debemos ir al entrenamiento**

Haruichi empezó a apilar sus libretas para tomarlas mientras Furuya seguía observándole con una intensidad que le hacía helar. La instrucción era clara, simple, precisa.

_"Un beso dulce en la cabeza le hará recordar quien es la princesa"_

No pensaría de Haruichi como una princesa pese a no ser la masculinidad andando pero, si no se había quejado de los anteriores, seguro uno así no le molestaría del todo. Furuya se inclinó hacia él, Haruichi abrió los ojos debajo de su cabello y pensó en retroceder aunque su cuerpo no respondía. La cercanía hizo que su corazón desvariara y optó por apretar los ojos hasta que sintió algo en su cabeza. Lanzó una pequeña y enternecedora queja y al abrir los ojos Furuya se separaba de él.

**—Vamos al entrenamiento…**—dijo él tranquilo, repitiendo aquellas palabras del chico, mientras el corazón de Haruichi parecía querer irse de paseo. Por un momento, un instante breve, pensó que aquel beso sería como el de su sueño. No estaba decepcionado, simplemente estaba sorprendido y muy avergonzado de que ese juego le había hecho desear implícitamente más.

¿Acaso sería el efecto de aquel curioso reto?

**MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~**

_¿Será que Haruichi quiere más? ¿Quien quiere más? Oh dios, esto se pone interesante. Reviews!_

_**Lizie CoBlack :**__ Si, hay ChrisSawa implícito aquí jajaja, también los amo. !Oh! !Primero se nos muere Haruichi y después nosotros! !No nos podemos morir hasta saber como acaba esto! ¿No? Gracias por leer y tus reviews divinos. _

_**Caffe-amaretto :**__ Lo que no saben es que soy dentista y hago esto para tener más clientes[?]okno, gracias por leer y por esperar._

_**mitte-hiketsu :**__ Descuida, yo también dudé con eso del antebrazo jajajaja...#dorks. Pero si, es bastante cursi. Es decir, si me toman de la mano y me besan ahi me pongo de mil colores. Suena tan simple pero hay besos que no se dan en los labios te hacen helar. Maldito Furuya, maldito Miyuki [que si, los shipea jaja] me van a hacer morir mientras escribo. Gracias por tu review!_

_Y gracias a todos los que leen!_

_Atte. Zakki, necesito escribir más!_


	6. Página 6

_Esta actualización vino más rápido que las anteriores y es que la inspiración y las ganas me vencieron. _

_Les invito a seguir la historia y demás actualizaciones en el facebook : __**Zakki**_

**MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~**

Llegado el sexto día, pese a ser de descanso, el club no se relajaba. El entrenamiento había sido arduo, el sol devastador, y las mejillas rojas producto de la falta de sombra habían cobrado de victima a Haruichi. Tomaron una ducha, cada uno en sus correspondientes turnos, y sintiendo como el alma se le iba en cada paso salió vistiendo apenas una camisa de resaque y un short con la falsa esperanza de haberse recuperado tras del baño pero sintiendo únicamente el deseo de dormir el resto del día.

Un paso en falso, debido a que sus piernas temblaban, le hicieron sostenerse de lo primero que sintió cerca y suspiró agotado. No estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio infernal y extremo del equipo pero cada gota de sudor valía la pena.

**—¿Estás bien?**—preguntó una voz conocida y alzando la vista se percató de que aquello con lo que se había sostenido era el brazo del mismísimo Furuya. Sintió más calor en las mejillas que el de hacia un rato y aunque intentó separarse sus pies flaquearon siendo sostenido de nueva cuenta.

**—Lo…lo siento…estoy agotado**—dijo avergonzado de ser visto en ese estado y sorprendido de que a Furuya parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Mientras sus compañeros salían de la ducha y partían uno que otro a sus habitaciones el más alto se había quedado ahí sosteniéndole por unos segundos e inclinándose al siguiente—**¿Eh?**

**—Sube a mi espalda, te llevaré…—**Haruichi negó un par de veces muy avergonzado.

**—N..no es necesario, yo puedo andar …**—Furuya le miró aun esperando, no aceptaría un no por respuesta y con la vergüenza a cuestas subió a la espalda de su inusual pareja. Llendo de esa manera se preguntó si Furuya estaba bien con eso, con cargarlo y con las atenciones, con aceptar una relación ante todos. Parecía disfrutar de todo ello, no con una gran sonrisa como los chicos enamorados, si no con pequeños y casi invisibles gestos como solo él podía.

Dejó sus manos en los hombros del chico y hundió un poco su rostro en su nuca olfateando instintivamente._ "Shampoo"_ pensó y tras escuchar la voz de Furuya sacándole de golpe de ese mundo de emociones por haberse acercado tanto a él fue que empezó a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

**—Llegamos…—**dijo mirando la puerta del dormitorio de Haruichi. A lado de la puerta, en ese pasillo, había una banca donde solía descansar.

**—Puedes dejarme aquí, puedo entrar yo solo.**—Furuya asintió y se arrodilló de nueva cuenta dejándole sentado en la banca. Haruichi se quedó serio, jugueteando nervioso con sus manos dispuesto a resolver esa duda, o al menos solo le faltaba el valor para hablar. Justo cuando abrió la boca Furuya se inclinó ante él, un acto que le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas y más aun cuando el azabache tomó su pie quitando la sandalia de baño, acariciando este, masajeando un poco. Haruichi no tuvo como quejarse, se sentía bien, algo sensible pero le relajaba.

Justo cuando iba a gradecer y a ofrecerse para hacer algo igual Furuya tomó mejor de su pie y se inclinó más hacia enfrente. Haruichi lo observó, casi leyendo sus intensiones y apretó los labios para no emitir sonido vergonzoso esperando que sus compañeros no estuviesen ya en su habitación.

_"Sutil como un juramento de seguir sus pasos, un beso en el pie desnudo será necesario"_

Contuvo el aire cuando vio los labios de Furuya posarse en la parte superior de su pálido pie, cuando se separó, cuando sus ojos azul profundo le observaron fijamente y ese pequeño acto le hizo sentirse en una , hasta ahora, desconocida gloria. Afortunado, esa era la palabra.

**—Descansa….**—y sin más el moreno se puso de pie alejándose de un pelirrosa cuyas palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta pero cuyos pies se sentían sobre las nubes. Solo quedó ahí en aquella banca con las manos cubriendo sus mejillas.

Estaba perdiendo la compostura por sexta vez en el mes.

**MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~MDB~**

_Yo también pierdo la compostura, adoro a estos dos ¿Quien no? Son unos melosos entre lineas !Vamos a los reviews!_

_**Ichturdirweh :**__ AADADASDA ese es mi punto débil jajajaja aunque no lo tengo anotado por que no sabía su nombre jajaja pero habrá algo de piernas, eso hace temblar ¿eh? gracias por leer!_

_**Kona kana lee :**__ jajajajaja Haruichi aventandose a Furuya sería algo interesante pero no creo poder aplicarlo acá, amo su dulzura, mejor dejará que pasen las cosas y Furuya haga lo suyo !Gracias por comentar!_

_Y gracias a todos los que siguen esto._

_Atte, Zakki, dormir dormir dormir. _


End file.
